After Titanic
by HarleighIvashkov
Summary: Rose wakes up on another ship after the titanic sinks, Cal finds her and takes her back into her old life of royalty, then something else happens! But is that something good or bad? Click to find out, you never know where Jack turned up ;). R&R please READ its my FIRST story post on fanfic :
1. Bad condition

**I cannot wait to start writing this - so many things could happen! Thanks for reading.**

**Roses POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling above me, I was in a bedroom. How did I get in this bedroom? I don't remember coming here myself.

That is when it all came back to me, the boat sinking, being in the sea freezing my butt off and… losing Jack. The images took over my brain and I couldn't do anything about it, it was kind of like when you get a brain freeze, it hurts and you can't do anything to stop it.

All I could see was Jack being sucked into the sea, his frozen body sinking.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered it all, I quickly went to wipe it off of my cheek and saw my hands. They were black and frostbitten, and in my option looked disgusting.

I forgot about the tear and saw a window at the end of the bed I was laying in.

I unwrapped myself from the warm and comfortable bed sheets and attempted to walk over to the window but I fell over immediately.

I did manage to grab hold of a candle stick but that didn't do much help. As I fell there was a big thump and crash from the candle stick and myself being thrown to the floor. I quickly attempted to get up but I fell back over onto the edge of the bed this time.

It took me a while but I finally got up and managed to walk slowly to the window and as I looked out I saw even more sea which just reminded me again of the horrible incident that happened to the _Titanic_. I started to sob and I sat with my back up against the wall. I sat there for hours and thought about Jack.

Why didn't I move over? There was enough room for both of us!

I buried my face in my hands and whined loudly. A few minutes later a maid found me.

"Ma'am you should not be out of bed, you are in bad condition" she told me

I looked up at her with tears still running out of my eyes.

"Oh ma'am look at you, you're a mess and your eyes are so red" she sat next to me and comforted me for about 7 minutes then she said I should get some fresh air.

I started to stand up and slowly walk to the door but she stopped me.

"Not like that ma'am, here I will fix you up" and she took me to the bathroom.

Once I was outside I was sitting at the front of the boat wrapped up in a blue blanket that had green stripes on it, it was kind of like the blanket Jack had put on me that night.

I heard large pounding foot steps on the deck behind me, moving up and down, someone was pacing. I kindly turned around to ask them to stop but I chose not to when I saw _his _face. It was Caledon Hockley (Cal)


	2. Is that you Rose?

Chapter 2 - Cal.

**Roses POV.**

I didn't know what to do, I turned around and sat very still.

He stopped pacing after a few minutes and then walked off. I let out a long breath and shut my eyes, but I really had to stop doing that because every time I did I just got images of Jack, frozen.

"S'cuze me madam, can I get your name please?" a man asked

"Rose- Rose Dawson" I replied

"Thankyou" he wrote it down and waddled off

After a while the maid who cleaned me up came and got me to get me ready for tea, she gave me a fancy dress from the lost and found closet, obviously left in one of the first-classed woman's room, and some gloves that covered up my frost bite.

She escorted me to the dining area which was just like the one on the titanic.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw a figure, his hair was light and slicked back, he was in a expensive suit and he turned around. It was Jack!

I slipped on a stair and fell onto my bottom, the maid automatically tried to help me up, but I couldn't stop staring at the bottom of the stairs. After a while I realised it was my imagination playing the time he had met us for dinner on the titanic.

I stood up, "Oh thankyou, I am truly sorry" I said to the maid

"There is nothing to be sorry about, miss" she replied

"Thankyou for being so kind" I felt a tear roll down my cheek, she wiped it off for me

"You have been through a lot miss, I cannot imagine. Hurry please" she hurried me to the dining room and sat me down at a long table filled with first-class people.

"What a beautiful dress" one of the ladies said to me, "is it silk?"

"Cotton underneath, silk on top ma'am" I replied

"That is quite rare, what is your name?" she asked

"Rose" I said

"I am madiline, I have not seen you around here before" madiline said

"I was one of the people on the titanic" I looked as her eyes went wide

"Such a shame, I heard it was a wonderful ship, did you like it?" she asked

"I loved every minute up to the time it started to flood with water, I met a man. I fell in love with him, it was great" I fiddled with the napkin on my knees

The waiters gave us some sort of soup for an entrée with a serving of red wine.

"So where is this man now?" she continued our conversation

"He is um-" I couldn't finish, "excuse me" I got up and quickly ran to the main hallway.

I started to sob under my breath as I ran down it, then I bumped into someone.

"Hey darlin' no need to rus- Rose?" Said a voice

I looked up, it was Margaret Brown.

"Rose, is that really you?" her voice got louder.

"Yes, please be quieter" I demanded

"Your mother thinks your dead! This is a miracle, you have to come see her now!" she pulled my arm

"No!" I pulled my arm from her grip, "there are people who I would not like to see at the moment, if it isn't Jack then I wouldn't like to see anyone, I can't believe you people, you'd rather save your own lives than children's I bet, do you know what I went through? And only one, ONE boat came back. Your all selfish I hope you rot in hell" I ran to my room.


	3. The necklace

_Chapter 3 - The necklace_

**Roses POV**

All I needed was one good sleep to let me adjust to all of this, and it worked.

The next morning I got up and ready by myself, I was feeling much better than I was yesterday. I hadn't completely forgotten about the titanic incident, I don't think I would ever let it go, but it was a sunny day outside and I was going to enjoy it.

I had dressed myself comfortably, no, I wasn't in shorts and a tee-shirt, but I was in a short dress, a dress I would wear in summer.

It was white and stopped just about an inch above my knees, it was flowey and had little swirls of very light pink on it. I wore some white sneakers and just a single white bracelet.

I walked myself outside onto the top deck, on this ship they had a pool, it was very rare these days to have a pool on a ship. Lots of children were playing in it, splashing about. It was obvious that on this ship they didn't mind second-class and first-class children playing together, I thought that was fair.

My eyes spotted the back of a man, yet again with light hair and had cloths on just like Jack would, only this time he didn't disappear.

I walked over slowly to him to take a look at his face, unfortunately it was not Jack.

I managed my way back to the room I was staying at and plopped myself down at the dressing table. I looked at my reflection, and I noticed all my royalty had disappeared. Well, you cannot see royalty but I mean I looked just like any other normal human being would, I didn't have my hair up and fancy, I wasn't wearing a beautiful necklace. I was just me.

Something caught my eye in the mirror, it was Cal's jacket. I thought I better return it to him, I would rather face him than stay hidden from him. I walked over and grabbed the jacket and as I did I heard a jingle. I searched all of the pockets in the jacket, and trust me for a mans jacket it had a lot. I found the necklace. The heart of the ocean. I smiled and tucked it in one of the drawers of the dresser. It was time for me to visit Cal.


	4. Back to royalty

**Roses POV**

I walked out into the hallway and walked myself down to the main stairwell, I didn't know where to start looking for Cal. I walked down to the dining area where most people were having lunch and the smell was wonderful. I walked by lots of tables, some people were eating lobster and some others were enjoying tiny meals of pasta and meat.

I found myself at another hallway and I walked down it, it leaded to a big room that was filled with drunks and poker-playing men, it brought back memories.

I quietly turned and walked away back to the dining area. After passing that I walked back up the stairwell and passed the hall I was staying in, then I walked further up the stairs.

I came to a sitting room where most royals would be at, I saw Margaret (Molly) there, laughing away like nothing had happened and a frown came over my face.

I walked outside to the deck where I had first seen Cal, sure enough he wasn't there. I walked over to the back of the boat and watched the sea being torn apart by the boat, again images just kept coming back. I turned around but I saw a figure on one of the benches facing away from the sea. It was a man with his head in his hands, he had black hair and was wearing a fancy suit. It was Calvert.

"Hello Cal" I said

"Go away, I wont be needing you assistance anymore" he said with a huff

"Cal, its me Rose" I looked at him jolt up as I said my name

"Rose?" He studied me, "Rose! You survived!" he grabbed my arms tightly and hugged me.

"I came to return your jacket, nothing more" I handed it to him.

"I cannot believe this, your alive. You look rather raggity (like crap), and your dress looks too modern but I can get by that since you are my fiancé, quick Rose we must go see your mother" he grabbed my hand and took me to her.

Everyone was delighted to see that I had survived, my mother was in tears when I had arrived though after we finished dinner she had words with me in the hall.

"This is such a miracle, now you can get married to Cal and things can go back to the way they were before, can't you see Rose? It was faith that you survived"

"No mother it wasn't faith, I was saved by a man who loved me. I had to be sucked down into sea, I had to rest on a door and freeze my ass off just to have ONE boat come back, but that didn't matter, all that mattered to me that night was Jack, and guess what mother? He froze to death" I harshly said to her

"Stop being selfish Rose, being married into royalty is all we need right now and as soon as we pay off out debts you can leave. We are women Rose, we have to make difficult choices sometimes" she replied. I gave her a very evil look.

"You are such a mess Rosemary, come inside and I will fix you up" she guided me into her room where she had a few dresses on her bed. She picked one out for me, it was long and a peachy colour, she gave me a white jacket to put over that and gave me some peach coloured heels. She then did my make-up, pink blush, mascara, and a tiny bit of eyeliner.

As I looked into the mirror I saw my old life come tumbling back, all the royalty, being told what I had to do everyday, and I had no way out of it, Jack wasn't here to save me this time.


	5. You wouldn't believe

**Roses POV**

The wedding was set up in no time, and I was only allowed to choose what dress I was going to wear, of course as long as mother gave me her blessing.

Mother chose what flowers SHE wanted, and what church SHE wanted the wedding to be held in.

Lucky for me we were on this boat for another 6 months or so, and I wouldn't have to be married into hell just yet.

I keep seeing illusions of Jack, I always run over to him in hope he is actually there.. But he always disappears.

I try and stay far away from Cal as possible, but he always has this goon to come and find me, even if I was hiding in an abandoned house his goon would still look for me there.

I snapped away from my thoughts

"I will have the steak and Rose will have the salad" he said to the waiter

"I can choose what I would like to eat myself, Cal" I stared at him with an angry look

The waiter stayed there ready to write down what I actually wanted, which I was grateful of.

"I will take the chicken, with the salad on the side, and a tomato dressing please" I told him

"Be back soon" the waiter said and walked off

"Rose never be rude like that again" my mother told me, I then took my evil stare to her

"It okay, Ruth" Cal defended me, which was odd.

I felt like my throat was going to explode, which is when this came out

"Oh stop it! I will wear what I want and eat what I please! Stop choosing for me, I am not 5 years old anymore!" I busted out

"What has gotten into you Rose?" my mother said in a disgusted manner.

"Let the girl eat and wear what she wants Ruth, she has a point" Molly defended

I cleared my throat, "Thankyou Molly" I thanked.

The rest of the night was silent, and my chicken was delicious.

After dinner a few workers ran by with towels, and one held a key. I was curious so I excused myself and ran after them, they ran to a bedroom on the boat, a big one in first class, and a whole bunch of people swarmed near the door.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them

"Wouldn't know love, but it's a pretty big deal" he replied, he had an English accent.

I pushed through the crowed to see what the 'big deal' was, and what I saw was quite interesting. In fact, the most interesting, exciting, overwhelming and confusing thing that has ever happened in my life.


	6. JACK!

**Roses POV**

In the bed layed Jack.

I was seeing illusions again, I blinked several times, I even rubbed them. No, he wasn't disappearing.

"Go get the heater, hograte" the man with the blanket ordered, the heater was a new invention I was glad they had them in this ship.

Again, I did whatever I could to see the actual man in the bed. I walked out of the crowd and went to the bathroom just down the hallway, splashed my face with water and walked back to the crowded doorway.

"If anyone knows the identity of this man speak up now!" a security guard ordered

I squeezed myself through a gap between some people, lucky I was skinny enough.

I looked at the figure in the bed, it was still Jack. My eyes filled with tears of happiness, what if it really was him?

I covered my mouth with my hand, and I was thinking 'No, he froze, I saw him. That isn't him. It couldn't be.'

"Speak up now I say" he repeated

"I think it is Jack Dawson" I didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

"How do you know this mam?" He asked

"I knew him from the _titanic_" I replied

"He's from the titanic, lads" he called back to the crew serving him, "Jack Doughlas" he told them.

"Dawson" I repeated, I was still in shock, "But, it may not actually be him" I said

"No worries mam', OI, the lot of you CLEAR OFF" he yelled "I repeat, CLEAR OFF."

* * *

><p><strong>:O Oh my goodness isn't it exciting? I'm having fun writing this story and it just got a whole lot interesting.<strong>

**What will Rose do now? I don't know! (Really I don't, I write as I go, LOL)**

**Thanks for the people who have R&R because I do this for you guys especially **_**kateandleogottalovethem **_**for being with me since the beginning!**

**If you want more please R&R for my new viewers and have a great day! **


	7. Brain damage

_Roses POV_

Days flew by, and Jack was recovering from whatever actually happened that night, it still tricked my mind that he was alive. After 3 months of breakfast, lunch and dinner with Jack in this condition he was finally recovered a bit.

I visited him for the 1 billionth time to see that he was awake.

"JACK!" I ran over to his bed and hugged him

"He is still in a recovery process miss, be careful" the nurse said.

"I'm sorry" I said, Jack was staring at me

"Do- do I know you?" he asked

My heart BROKE.

"It's Rose, Jack, Rose.. Don't you remember?" I asked worried

"I'm sorry- I thought you were Jacks wife, your last name _is_ Dawson" the nurse blurted

"I've never seen her in my life" he said, a tear rolled down my bear cheek

"We met on the titanic Jack, please, please remember" I pressured

"I've never been on the titanic, it hasn't been built yet" he said

"Looks like brain damage, don't worry miss it'll recover hopefully" the nurse saw me out of the room and shut the door. I was shocked.

I didn't even remember walking to my room I was that puzzled.

"Darling" Cal said as I entered my room, he had moved me into the suite he was staying in.

He walked over and kissed my cheek that the tear was on.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, I looked at him without blinking

"He- doesn't remember" I said

"Who?" Cal asked, I hadn't told anyone Jack was alive, I snapped out of the paralysation

"Uh.. Nobody darling, never mind what I said" I replied

"Good, now look what I found in your old room" he held up the necklace

"Oh- yes, I think I must of forgotten it" I held out my hand

"No Rose I thought I would put it in the safe" he turned around

"I thought it was an engagement present" I told him

"Well, lets not forget about what happened on the titanic, sweetie" he put it in the safe

"I thought you said you forgave me and would forget all that?" I said

"Well- you obviously haven't forgotten about Jack, so.." he harshly told me

I walked into the bedroom without saying anything to him.

I put on a dress, it was a sea green colour, slim and had a single belt built into it. The shoes I selected were a light brown colour and high heels. For the jewellery I put on a single gold watch, and a tiny bit of mascara. (Picture link on my profile)

I headed out to dinner with just Cal.

"Do like your chicken?" he asked, he hadn't given up on the incident that happened 3 months ago.

"It is very nice" I replied

"Okay, I'm going to cut the small talk. Rose Dewitt Bukater, will you do the honour of accepting marriage from me, again?" Cal asked.

I was caught, I did not want to accept, Jack was alive. I wanted to wait for him to remember me, we had 3 more months on the ship and if he didn't remember by then, I would marry Hockley.

"I thought we already agreed that we were being married?" I asked

"Yes, but I wanted to make it official" he pulled out a ring with a very big diamond, it wasn't the one he had given me on the titanic it was a different one, a bigger one.

"What happened to the other ring?" I asked

"Well since you threw it at me in rage, it got lost, or stolen" he put the ring on the table.

I stared at it.

"Is it a yes?" he asked pressuring me

"You know what? I think there's poisoning in that chicken, I feel very sick all of a sudden, would you mind if I went to the bathroom" I asked

"Go ahead" he looked disappointed.

I didn't go to the bathroom, I went to Jack. He was asleep.

I snuck in the room quietly and sat on his bed.

"Hey, Jack" I started my sorrow sentence, the kind that relatives or friends say to loved ones in hospital.

"It's Rose, the woman who visited earlier, anyways I thought I could talk to you about my problems, I have no-where else to go you see" I started, he stirred in his bed.

"Caledon asked me to marry him again, If you don't remember soon then I'll have to say yes. I don't want to Jack, I love you. Only you. I wish you would just remember" I kissed his hand and walked myself back to the table. Cal had left, but he didn't take the ring.

I put it on.


	8. SLUT! Who's in the bathroom?

_Jacks POV_

"ROSE" I yelled as I sat up in my bed.

'What? Rose?' I questioned myself. I had been having a dream, we had just gotten into the freezing cold water and I as trying to look for her. Who was Rose? I couldn't see her face but I knew she must have been important.

_Roses POV_

I've ripped off this ring once and I can rip it off again if I need to. I was going to make Jack remember me, if he doesn't I might just have to jump off this boat instead.

I had bought a small cake from the bakery on the ship, it could be shared between 2 people.

I walked to his room in my very nice comfortable clothing, Cal was going to be away for the night for I thought I might as well wear what I want.

I knocked before entering, there wasn't an answer.

"Jack- are you in there?" I asked through the door.

He didn't answer. I opened the door and saw him in bed and he was awake.

"Why didn't you answer?" I asked

"Well I can't exactly walk with this-" he looked at my hands, "frostbite"

"It isn't very nice is it" I stated. I pulled the small cake out of its bag and put it on the counter at the end of his bed.

"I bought a cake for us- or just you, if you like, because this hospital food must be unpleasant" I walked and grabbed the trey off of his bed.

"Actually that is custard and apple and I requested it" he replied

I smiled, I liked him when he did what he did.

"Is it good?" I asked

"It is, you should try it sometime" he smiled at me.

"Jack- do you remember me yet?" I asked

"No, what is your name again?" he asked

"It is Rose" I replied, he stirred in his bed.

I served him some cake and he didn't say anything back to me after that, but when he finished he told me that it was very good.

"Jack, It may seem that I am asking a lot, but I need you to remember me, you have to otherwise I'll have to marr-"

I heard a noise in the bathroom, like someone clearing their throat.

I walked over to the door and opened it up.

When I looked inside the bathroom I couldn't see anything, so I decided to look around since I was POSITIVE that the cough came from here.

I moved around the bathroom slowly without making a sound, and then I came to the shower curtain, and it was closed. It was against ship rules to have it closed when you aren't in it, and I am sure the nurse wouldn't of left it open. I ripped the curtain back to see someone that I was not expecting, holding a needle with some sort of drug in it.


	9. And as they k

Roses POV

"Mother?!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, dearest Rose" she said sweetly, slowly lowering the needle.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Calm down sweetie, Berta, the women taking care of Jack popped out and asked me to give him this" she said referring to the drug.

I looked over at the counter next to the sink, it was the bottle that held the liquid drug, on the side it read 'Tropholitus' reading on it said 'to help relax your muscles', and as I reached the bottom on the label it had a bold '**SIDE EFFECTS**: may cause loss of memory if used inappropriately'

"MOTHER!" I knocked the liquid off of the counter, and grabbed the fancy chair placed in the corner and threw it across the bathroom, a bit extreme I know.

"How could you do this? Do you not want me to live a life of happiness?" I ask.

"Of course I do, but we're women, we don't get a choi-" she started.

"No! You don't realize how miserable I am with Cal, that night on the titanic, where Jack saved me, I almost jumped overboard, I tried to commit suicide, and if you don't let me be happy and try to hurt Jack again, I will actually do it this time" I screamed.

The shock in my mothers eyes was terrifying.

"Get out" I say.

"Rose-" My mother starts.

"OUT!" I shout, she hurries quickly out of the room and then I hear the main room's door shut. I sighed and sat down on the floor, next to the chair still lying there.

"Rose?" I hear, I look up and Jack is doing a sexy lean on the door frame, "it is Rose.. right?" he asks.

I smile, "Yes", I stand up and pick up the chair, "You shouldn't be out of bed"

"I had to see if you were alright" he stated, with an obvious tone.

"I'm fine" I reply, but I'm not fine, not until he remembers me.

"I also wanted to know why your mother wanted to kill me" he told me.

"Not kill, just destroy my dreams, along with your brain" I said sarcastically.

"I saved you, huh?" he smirked.

"You shouldn't of, now look what has happened to you because of me" I reply.

"I want to know what happened" he states.

"It's a long story" I reply, looking down at my feet.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I have lots of time" he said sarcastically.

"Well, get tucked in and I'll tell you everything" I agree.

After everything has been said, the savior, the running, sneaking, love, and disaster, Jack sat there in complete silence, I heard him whisper 'Rose', I don't know why, and then it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I have to go" I say breaking the silence, I thought it could have been 11pm by now.

"I had a dream about you," he started, "well, nightmare" he finished.

"When?" I ask, sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

"This morning" he replied, "I was screaming 'Rose' and was in freezing water"

I shivered at the thought of the cold water around me.

"Yes, that was just after we got sucked into sea" I replied.

"I- I don't remember any of it" he replies and places a hand on my cheek.

"I wish I did" he finished, and then he leant in and kissed me, just like he used to.


	10. Suicide

**Jacks POV**

The kiss was passionate and so calm, it was perfect. Suddenly I got flashes of images through my mind, Rose.

I pulled back slowly.

"Sorry" I apologize, but I'm not sorry at all.

"I- I," Rose cleared her throat, "I have to go" she stood up.

"No, please, I am sorry" I repeat.

"It's not you, Jack. Cal might be back any second and I have to go change for bed" she replied.

"Don't run for Cal, he treats you like dirt" I tell her.

"You don't remember, Jack!" She suddenly yelled, "You don't remember, so all that I just told you doesn't count! I have to run to Cal know, he's the only one who I was ever supposed to be with" and with that she wiped away a tear that formed in her eye and walked out of the room.

I sat there with my mouth open, what just happened? I decided to fix this, I slipped out of bed and decided to get dressed up.

**Roses POV**

I got so upset, but at least Jack knew what happened now.

I practically sprinted to my room, and to my luck Cal was there.

"Darling" he turned as I entered.

"Hello dear" I say, avoiding eye contact.

"We missed you at dinner, where were you?" he asked, throwing off his watch.

"I went outside to get some air, and bumped into a friend" I explain.

"What friend?" he asks, testing me.

"The wonderful lady who took care of me when I got off the titanic" I answer.

"I'm sure I saw her serving old Miss Grandson. All night" he told me, I faced my back to him and brushed my hair with a brush made of gold.

"Well, no, I was with her" I reply, then suddenly my hands were grabbed and I dropped the brush causing a big clash.

"Cal!" I yelled, he spun me to face him.

"You were with him, weren't you!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I whined.

"Your mother told me everything!" he pulled and squeezed my wrists.

"Please Cal!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes, he tugged me for a bit, even hit me in the face with his fist, then threw me on the floor.

"Weak!" he spat, then suddenly my stomach didn't feel well, and I threw up on his shoes.

"DISCUSTING!" He yelped, "My new shoes!"

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much I wouldn't get sick of your smell" I protested.

"I haven't drunken tonight, filthy!" he threw the shoes in the fire and put on some that looked almost identical.

"Pig!" I yelled, moving back from the chuck, he walked out of the door and left me there.

I crawled up in a ball and started crying.

I looked at the door, 'Don't do it, Rose.' I thought.

'Don't do it'. I got up and walked to the door, threw it open, tuned right and ran.

**Jacks POV**

I was about to reach the door to the room Rose was staying in, I walk walking down the hallway and then suddenly the door threw open and Rose came out, she ran the other way, she had make up running down her face.

I started running after her, as I was running I got flashbacks, I was running with her and she was in front, we were running from someone and then we turned…

BANG. I slammed into a wall, the hallway ended.

"Ow" I muttered, I looked left and Rose was entering the staircase that leads to the deck.

'No ROSE!' I ran faster than I ever had in my life, Rose was trying to commit suiside.


	11. What does this mean?

Roses POV

'Clung' The rails made the sound as I grabbed them, I looked over the rails and into the water, it looked cold, very cold. I took off my heels and threw them to the floor. I started climbing up the rails and down onto the other side.

'Just do it' I thought. I leant forward, took a deep breath and jumped.

I waited until the cold water hit me, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a roof.

"What?" I whispered, confused.

"Rose, oh god, I am so sorry" Cal was there by my side, he went to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"Don't touch me" I warned.

"Rose you don't need to be afraid I promise I wont ever do that again. Remember when we were kids, and we used to be just friends and got along?" he asked

I looked him up and down one, "Yes" I reply.

"I want to be that again, I am so sorry I really don't know what came over me" he said.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In bed, how did I get here?" I asked impatiently.

"I thought you just cleaned up and tucked yourself into bed" he told me.

I thought a moment, I must of blacked out, too much cold. I jumped, and then ended up here… someone must have of seen me.

"Right, yes. I cleaned up and I had a drink. I couldn't remember" I explained.

"I am going to have breakfast with Collin, and we are going to discuss wedding things. I assure you I will be a great groom" he smirked.

"Yes, Right. Have fun, dear" I replied as he grabbed his coat and walked out.

I huffed and sat up.

"Who?" I questioned out loud. The door opened and Jack walked in, wearing a nice outfit that looked almost royalty.

"Jack-" I stated, he had a tray of food in his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rose!" he put down the tray and gave me a hug.

"It was you" I said out loud.

"Why did you try to do that again Rose? It was so stupid!" he exclaimed.

"How did you save me?" I asked, he looked me in the eyes.

"As you jumped, you threw your hands up and I got there just in time to catch one arm, it dislocated your shoulder and I think that is when you passed out. I pulled you back over and got some help, then I got you to bed. Try not to move your shoulder around much, it will hurt a lot" He said.

"Oh, Jack thank you so much!" I gave him a kiss, and that kiss went on for a while. Then we made love.


	12. Rape!

Jacks POV

"I heard the ship docks in a few days" I cuddled Rose in bed.

"I can't wait, we can leave and get away from all of this" Rose replied.

"You could meet my mother" I told her, stroking her arm.

"Lets get this sorted first" she told me.

I let go of her and shifted out of bed.

"I better go, Cal will be back soon" I stated.

"Who cares about him? Come, lie back down" Rose insisted.

"See you soon, Rose" I leant down and kissed her, then left.

Roses POV

After hopping out of bed, getting dressed and waddling to the kitchen, I ran into my mother.

"Rose, did you know the ship will be docking soon?" she asked, forgetting that we had that big fight last night.

"I heard something about it" I reply, it wasn't worth fighting over.

"We must get your wedding fully planned now" she demanded and grabbed my arm.

"Yes mother" I say, since I had already been fed.

We walked to her master suite and on the bed was the white dress I had chosen in the catalog.

"How did this get on the ship?" I asked, admiring it.

"A smaller boat dropped it off the other day" my mother replied.

"It's beautiful" I exclaim.

"I ordered some tulips for your bouquet and some lilies for the table centerpiece, I also bought some diamonds for your neck" my mom said.

"But I didn't even look at them" I almost yell.

"Mother knows best for her daughter" she tells me, I decide to let it go.

"You shouldn't be wasting money on diamonds and flowers when you could just pay the debt off with it" I tell her.

"You wedding must be beautiful, one of a kind" she insists.

"Cal isn't right for me" I blurt out, after thinking 'stupid, Rose'.

"What are you talking about?" my mother asks, almost looking offended.

"He hit me last night" I said, I didn't tell her about my shoulder, that wasn't in much pain, luckily.

"This is about Jack, isn't it?" she asks.

"Did you not just hear me? He hit me in the face, threw me down-"

"It doesn't matter, I am sure he was sorry" she raised her voice.

"You are unbelievable" I tell her and walk out of the room.

I walked back to my suite and sure enough, Cal was there.

"Hello sweet pea" he laughed.

"You're drunk" I say.

"Drunk, and crazy over you" he chuckled walking over to me.

"It is only 12, Cal. You need to slow down" I tell him, and grip his shoulders.

He kisses me and pushes me over onto the bed, and that hurt my shoulder a bit.

He took off of his jacket and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Cal!" I yelled, he stopped, looked at me for one second and then removed his pants.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, and then he practically raped me.


	13. The Plan

Roses POV

I put on my favorite gown from the clothes the ship provided and walked out of my room to go have breakfast.

Today was the day the ship was docking; the estimated time it would dock is 4pm this afternoon.

I sat down in the comfy dining chair and put a napkin on my lap. As I looked around everybody had smiles on their faces. Cal wasn't at the table luckily.

"Good morning, Rose" my mother smiled.

"Good morning mother" I smile back, knowing today would be the day Jack and I could get away from all of this.

Our breakfast was served, there were selections of egg, bacon, pancakes, hash browns and then there was some orange juice to wash it all down. This was a royal treatment.

After eating a few eggs and juice I excused myself from the table and walked to Jacks room.

'Knock knock knock' My knuckles went on the wood. The door opened and in stood Jacks maid.

"Hello Miss. Come inside" she greeted. I moved inside and heard as she shut the door quietly behind me.

"Hey" Jack smiled.

"Good morning" I smile.

"How was your sleep?" he asked, I hesitated.

"It was-" I sighed, "Wonderful". I wasn't planning to tell anyone about what happened with Cal, I had nightmares.

"That's great" he smiled.

"I came here to discuss where we would meet each other after the ship docks" I say.

"Okay" he replies, sitting on the chair near the window.

"My mother will have me in her sight like an eagle until we got off of this ship, so I can't come here. I am going to tell her I am going to the restroom as soon as we get off and then I will meet you somewhere, I am not quite sure where yet" I explain.

"There is a great café down the street of the pier, it is called 'Sallys'" Jack says.

"I will see you there, then" I walk over to him and kiss his lips, "Goodbye" I walk out of the door, thanking his maid as she held it open and walked back to my room to start packing anything I had left.


	14. New York, here we come

RPOV

I stood outside on the deck, waving politely at the New Yorkers waking back at me.

"Trudy, please get our things ready to be taken off the ship, make sure Roses dress is neatly packed," my mother commanded.

"I might go and check on Cal," I tell her, she simply nods in approval and I start walking down the corridor. I walked down the hallway of Jacks room, just to make sure he was ready.

My fist pounded on the door, Jack answered and as soon as he saw me he smiled like a child on Christmas.

"Sallys?" I question.

"See you there," he tells me.

I give him a stare to show him that I will be there, and I set off to my room. Cal was sitting on the bed.

"Cal, are you okay?" I ask.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asks.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask.

"I was horrible to you, I am so sorry for that," He tells me.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," I say.

"I understand," he started playing with the ring on his finger.

"We are docking so I will meet you outside," I turn and walk out the door. I hated him, and I hated that he thinks he could be all sorrow and expect me to forgive him.

Everyone was crowded around the exit doors of the ship, some eager to see old relatives, some to see lovers, some to return to their old town and some like me, to get married in the city everyone loves. New York.

New York to me was a jail with Cal, but with Jack it was a fairy land.

My mother, Molly and I were all treated like first class people and was escorted to the door by a tough man, Trudy came along with us holding my mothers luggage with a few other men, seems as though my mother decided to buy quite a lot while were on this ship.

I had a few gowns, and of course my wedding dress.

Cal joined us, he came out of no where and he looked like a wreck. I eyed him up and down, that was soon followed by my mother. Once she was done she gave me a look to say 'What have you done?'. I quickly looked away without any worry, I was going to be away from all of this in a few minutes, and the door was approaching fast.

I looked to my right at the second door that people were exiting, everything blurred and the only thing visible was his eyes. Jack smiled over at me, I returned it quickly and something came over me, I poked out my tongue. He looked shocked that I did such a thing, but his smile widened, he crossed his eyes. I giggled.

"Rose?" Ruth asked. As I looked away my mood changed back to it's old self.

"Hmm?" I put my eyebrows up, my mother just looked ahead. I smiled to myself. A few steps to go.

JPOV

I was looking at the swarm of people at the door to my left, then I saw her. She was looking at Cal, then her mother. I saw her roll her eyes and look over in my direction.

I smiled as her eyes met mine, she smiled back. I was shocked at what she did next it was so unlike her but she poked her tongue out. I smiled more, feeling my cheeks widen.

I loved this girl. I loved her so much.

I crossed my eyes over and watched as she giggled, but then she turned and looked at Ruth. I looked ahead; I was a few steps closer to the open door. This was it; this was how my life was always meant to be. I looked over at Rhonda, my maid and she was carrying a suitcase that I was supplied with, filled with a few clothes. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I held out my hand and received my suitcase.

"Have a nice life," she told me. I patted a hand against her shoulder, she flinched.

"You too," I nodded once and then looked to the left, Rose was exiting the door. I looked ahead to the shining light and I stepped into it. New York, here I am.


	15. Dammit, Old cars

**JPOV**

I swung my small suitcase up and down, cheerfully walking down the street to Sallys café. I looked over my shoulder back at the ship, there was still people piling off of it. I walked in the air of my own, avoiding all the New Yorkers walking my way, just like I used to. I smiled to myself, I was officially home with the girl I loved.

I made my way down past a park on my right, and saw 'Sallys' slowly approaching on my left, just across the street. The building still looked the same, old fashioned and still in good keep, I quickly crossed the road and opened the door. I sat in a booth and ordered some coffee, waiting for Rose to arrive.

**RPOV**

"I just have to use the bathroom," I told my mother.

"There are no bathrooms around here Rose," she told me.

"Ma, what do you think people who work in cafes or restaurants use to go to the bathroom? A silver bucket?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rose, don't use that tone with me!" she commanded.

"I will be back soon, I am just going to go up the road and see if a shop has one, I wont take long. I promise," I told her, she eased up a little and nodded.

"I will come with you," Cal told me.

"I'll be fine Cal, I am a big girl," I told him and started walking.

There was two streets, one on each side of this big park, it was beautiful, it had a fountain in the middle of it and lots of equipment for the children to play on. I admired it for a second. I had no idea where to go, right side or left?

I spotted something in the distance, It was a shop sign, just big enough to see the big 'S' at the start of the word.

'Sallys' I thought. Here I come Jack. I walked across the road, completely overwhelmed at the fact that this time I was going to be with him for real. I smiled to myself, about to reach the other side walk. I looked to the horrifying noise coming from my left, a old 1912 Benz coming at me, and then… darkness.


	16. Not Cal!

**Cal's POV.**

I followed her down the road, knowing Rose she was going to do something reckless by herself. That's when an 1912 Benz came flying at her and she disappeared out of sight.

I ran over to check what had happened, Rose was lying on the road unconscious. I ran over to her side along with around 7 others.

"Call 911!" I demanded, 3 of them ran to a shop near by to use the phone.

"Rose, can you hear me?!" I exclaimed. Getting no response was expected.

The 3 came back.

"Some help is on the way," one said.

"Thank you very much," I pulled out 3 tens and gave it to them, 1 gawked at the sight of money.

"Help me carry her to the side walk and I will give you twenty," I told him, he automatically grabbed her two legs as I grabbed her arms and we carried her to the sidewalk, the cars automatically drove past including the Benz. People were so rude and un-caring. Lucky I got his number plate and it seems he will be charged for hit and run.

"Thanks," I gave him the twenty and he ran off. Soon the ambulance showed up and Rose was lifted into the van.

"How are you concerned with this girl, sir?" I was asked by a man in a coat with glasses.

"I am her fiancé," I tell him.

"Jump in the back, hold on," he tells me and rushed to the drivers seat. I hop in and as I do I see him come out of a silly café.

**Jacks POV**

I heard the sirens and didn't think much of it. I was waiting for Rose, where was she anyway? It surely doesn't take this long to get here.

"Are you going to order or just sit there?" The waitress asked.

"I am waiting for someone," I tell her.

"Order now or get out," I noticed the sirens were still going, it sounded like they stopped down the street. I looked at the waitress.

"I will be back soon," I told her and gave her an dirty look.

I stepped out of the booth and to outside, looking down the street and the ambulance was stopped on the side of the road. As I looked closely I locked eyes with Cal. He gave me a very bad stare, making me shiver, then I realized.. ROSE WAS IN THE AMBULANCE!

I started sprinting up to the van, but it swerved away and started speeding down the road.

The sicker said it was for 'NYC hospital' and lucky for me I knew where that was.


	17. What is this Jack?

**Cals POV**

As soon as we arrived at the hospital we were assigned a room for rose, one of the upper class rooms, of course, one with a big bathroom and poofy sheets.

She was put in the bed, and tested on just to make sure nothing serious had happened.

"Caledon Hockley?" A male nurse stepped out of the door and looked at me.

"Cal, and yes," I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in.

"You're Rose DeWitt Bukater's fiancé?" he asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" I asked.

"She is unconscious, and will be for a while, she is in a coma, Mr. Hockley, and her right leg is broken," the male told me.

"Okay, I will pay for all medical bills and treatment, make sure it is the best treatment you can get. I want a nurse just for Rose, and I want her in the room at all times, just in case she wakes up. I will be in here every second day of the week," I threw at him.

"I understand, you will have to talk to the desk lady for all the details and payments, for now would you like to see her?" the male seemed to be on top of things.

"I will, and then I will go see her mother," I told him.

We walked into Roses room together, I stared at her pale skin as she laid in the bed, her red lips just so delicate and ready to kiss, I walked over and kissed them. She looked dead, and boring.

"Bye Rose," I said and turned, I looked at the man and nodded, he understood I wanted Rose to be safe. I walked out.

**Jacks POV – 2 hours and a toilet trip later… :)**

I reached the hospital with some red roses I bought on the way here, I walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me," I said, the pretty girl, about 23 years old, looked up, she had blond hair and rosy pink lips.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful," I told her, her face flushed with pink, I smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she looked up with her blue eyes.

"I…" I almost forgot why I was here, 'what is wrong with you?' I thought.

"I'm here to see a women named Rose Bukater, can you tell me what room she's in?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, she came in a few hours ago, let me just check the records," she looked at the paperwork in front of her, "she is in room 604, it's on floor 5," she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back and waddled off to the stairs. I started walking up them.

I reached floor 5 and opened the door, inside was very quiet, and very fancy.

I walked to yet another desk.

"Hi, I am here to visit Rose Bukater," I told the man.

"Rose is only allowed family as visitors," he gave me a look.

"I am her brother, fellow New Yorker and only heard she was in hospital a few moments ago, I haven't seen her in years, and I really want to see her," I pressured.

"Oh, okay. Go right in, 604," he told me.

I walked into the room, she was in the bed unconscious and looked pale as ever, almost white. I put the roses in the vase that is meant to have Hockley's flowers in them.

I sat on the bed, and stroked her cheek. She was breathing lightly and her lips were cold and still. They looked so dead and looked like they needed attention. I leaned down and kissed them. Her eyes fluttered open.

Nickelback: Trying not to love you.


	18. Melody

**Cals POV.**

I walked into the hospital with Ruth, we immediately went up to Rose's floor and into her room.

"Rose my darling-," Ruth started, then we both noticed the same thing.

"Where is she Cal?" an angry eyed mother turned to me.

"I'm sure they just moved her to a different room," we both walked out of the hospital room and to the desk clerk.

"Where is my fince?" I ask, he had a weird look on his face, "Rose Bukater,"

"Rose was released from the hospital yesterday, with her brother," the man informs us.

"Rose is an only child," Ruth tells him.

"My records show right here that she has gone home with her brother," he shows us some paper work. I snatched it out of his hands and read it.

"That little prick," I mumble.

"Cal, watch your language!" Ruth hits my arm.

"He got her, Ruth! You don't even seem to care!" I knocked over a stand near by, and stormed out.

**Roses POV**

My head rested against his warm chest, the sunlight was only just beaming through the closed cream curtains and the leftovers of the food from last night was sitting cold on the nightstand. I shifted a little in my place, Jacks eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I replied and ran my hand down his bare chest.

"I vote pancakes." Jack smiles and sits up. I just moan in agreement.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Stay in bed and watch the simple world roll by, with the most amazing girl I've ever met." He replies.

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Mr. Dawson." I tell him.

"You obviously don't know me as well as I think you do, then. I'm all about romance," He smugly replies, "Tell you what, I'll go get us some coffee while you lay in bed a little longer." He pops on a plain white shirt and opens the door, I realized we were in a small hotel room with just a bed, bathroom and small kitchen, it was surprisingly very welcoming to me.

"Love you." He said before he shut the door, and then the room was silent.

**Jacks POV**

I walked out of the small room and onto a tiny footpath into a small town just outside of New York City. I started walking, realizing I probably had bed hair and horrible breath.

As I walked by people they stared at me as if I was an illegal citizen, I turned the corner and opened the door to a mini café.

On her way out of the café was the desk clerk from the hospital, the one with blond hair and pretty pink lips.

"Hello again." She smiled at Jack, he stopped in her presence getting a wiff of her beautifulness and taking it all in.

"Hi, I mean Hello. What a coincidence," I stuttered.

"Are you nervous about something?" she asked.

"No," I gave a little chuckle, "just got caught off guard," I continued.

"I like your hair, it's very new," she laughed, that smile was so beautiful.

"This is what I like to call bed head, quite the trend these days," I joke.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me down at the park?" she asks.

"I don't even know your name yet," I protested against the idea.

"It's Melody," she smiled and looked at her shoes, they looked expensive.

"Melody is a pretty name, I'm-,"

"Jack Dawson, I know who you are," she poked my chest as a joke.

"Nice to know I'm famous around these parts,"

"So, will you come with me? It's nothing special, I have to take care of some oldies on their weekly visit to the park," she asks again.

"Uh- well..,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had someone to be meeting, forget I asked" she smiled.

"No, No, it's okay, I'm sure they can wait for me. Let me grab my coffee and I'll be with you in a sec." I told her, she immediately smiled and nodded, walking outside and waiting by the door.

… **No Jack Nooooo! :') **

**So, I never really do these authors notes but I thought I'd just appreciate everyone for reviewing the story, means a lot. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Goodbye, for a while

Jacks POV

"I've been working in the hospital since I was 18, I've always wanted to be a nurse and help people out, but this is my position at the moment, desk clerk, and taking care of the oldies on their weekly park visits." Melody told me

I took a sip of my coffee and nodded.

"That isn't good, I should write a letter." I replied.

"That wouldn't help, not one bit." She added onto my conclusion, "What do you do?" she asked after.

"Well, I don't do anything, I won the tickets for… uh, titanic in a poker game, and before that I was living under a bridge." I told her, she didn't look one bit shocked, I was happy she didn't think differently of me.

"I used to live in the local café, sleeping on their comfy cushioned chairs for about a month and then I was invited back home to my parents."

"That's lucky, unfortunately my parents died, they were both stabbed coming home from visiting my grandma, so I don't have any family." I informed her, Melody put her hand on my leg.

"I'll always be there if you need to talk about something."

I didn't exactly know why she would say that, maybe she felt a connection as well, who knew, but I was happy I met her, this beautiful women.

Roses POV

I'd been laying here in the bed for around 4 hours, Jack had never came back, I was starting to think that he had been hurt or maybe Cal had found him and chopped him up. The door quickly opened and in stepped Jack.

"Where have you been?!" I sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I ran into an old friend, and I kind of got side tracked." He looked me in the eye.

"You know I haven't been able to get up because of my leg, and you're out there chatting with an old friends while I'm here starving and needing to use the toilet?" I spat in his face.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I did try and get away." He replied walking over and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him, trying to forgive him.

"So, what'd you bring me?" I saw his face go from calm to aware.

"I guess I didn't really think of that either, but hey, I will go out right now and get you a great big meal from the diner 2 streets across." He turned and walked out very fast, leaving me to lay here for the next however many hours I had too.

'I'm sorry Jack' I thought to myself, I couldn't just lay here and wait for him to come back.

I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I could do this, it was just like walking before, without heels mind you. I placed my two feet on the floor, lifting myself up onto my left leg and gripping the side draw for balance. I can do this.

I put pressure on my right leg, the padding and strands wrapped around it kind of helped. Finally, I was standing on two feet, I took a step forward on my right leg, then on my left, before I knew it I was walking. I walked to the small bathroom and did my business, then as I was done I walked to the small table which held my dress and put it on. I walked over to the small brown flat door, turned the silver door knob and without looking back stepped out into the daylight.


	20. WOW!

**Roses POV**

I didn't know quite were I was going, but I decided to walk further into the daylight and see what my mind would bring to me, my leg was hurting a lot but I really didn't care, I couldn't believe that Jack left me there so he could talk to and old friend! So much anger filled my chest. I walked into a small café and sat down in a booth, putting my head in my hands.

'What have you done, Rose? Jack loves you, you can't just walk out.' I went to stand up and possibly limp my way back to the small room I just came from, when a waitress showed up.

"Heya darl, where you off too?" She asked, I looked at her, she had her curly hair in a bun, and she was quite large.

"Oh – I was on my way back outside to meet someone." I smiled at her.

"Well, you're going to have to buy something before you can go." The women stood at the end of the booths chair, blocking my way.

"I have no interest in buying anything, and besides I have no such money on me." I negotiated.

"Well, that pretty bracelet looks good, you could pay with that." The waitress told me.

"This bracelet is worth the whole shop, new step out of my way!" I told her.

"Ow, your leg doesn't look too good, wouldn't it be a shame if it got hurt." The waitress glared at me.

"Yes, it would." I grabbed the waitress's shoulder and went to push her out the way, when she suddenly kicked my leg. I dropped down to the floor in agonizing pain.

"I told you, you need to buy something!" she shouted, no one else was in this café besides her and 2 other workers.

"You shouldn't of done that!" I screamed, clutching my leg.

"Okay, I will get some first aid for you, when you buy this muffin, coffee, tea, and 3 cookies."

"No!" I forced myself to stand up on my very sore leg and I punched her face, which she automatically clutched. I threw myself at her, knocking her down and then I punched her stomach numerous times letting out all of my anger.

"Do not mess with a girl who has been hit by a car, and has had relationship problems for the last months!" I yelled, and limped out of the café, the other workers staring at me in awe.

I walked slowly back to the small room, and opened the door. Jack was inside.

"I was so worried, where did you go?" he asks.

"For a walk." I reply, walking over to him.

"Rose, on that leg? You're going to make me crazy!"

"No, someone kicked it. It's okay, I'm fine." I reply. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a voice yelling, "Open up dawson!"


	21. Aggressive Rose, I like it

Roses POV

"I said open up!" yelled a man on the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" Jack asks me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I ask.

"You just went out there."

"So now this is my fault?!" I yell.

"If you don't open the door we'll be forced to kick it in!" yells a man.

"Rose, go into the bathroom and hide." Jack demands.

"Jack don't leave me alone again." I whisper.

"I won't Rose, ever, and if we separate I'll find you again." He cups my face and kisses me, the door slams down and a few men with armed guns run in and knock Jack out, the last man to run in was someone I knew very well. Cal.

"Rose." He walks over, looking unimpressed. The men dragged Jacks limp body out the door, and put it safely into a van. I could feel tears on my cheeks, he was away from me once again, and the last moment we had was practically fighting! And now Cal and I were alone.

"Rose dreary, do you know how worried your mother has been?" Cal smirks at me, impressed with his work with Jack. I give him an evil look. Cal walked over to the cabinet at the end of the bed, and simply stroked his long finger against the Rose that was in the vase, and I only just noticed Jack had brought it back as an apology.

"I wasn't worried, of course, I knew you were with him and I knew you wouldn't be very far, you see." He smirked at me evilly.

"What are you going to do now, Cal? Beat me a little more, throw me against a wall, and then ra-,"

"Do not say that word Rose, ever!"

"Why, because you're afraid of it?!" I yell, "You're sure not afraid to do it."

"Pack your things, you're coming with me."

"You'd be dammed if you think I'm going to walk out of here with you, scum!" I spit at him, just like Jack taught me.

"What has gotten into you, the gutter rat has clearly made you crazy!" Cal stomps his enormous foot and swipes the vase off of the cabinet. I fumble back and trip on my bad leg.

"Rose are you okay?" Cal rushes over and tries to help me.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream. Cal stands up and backs off.

"That gutter rat has a name," I steady myself up using help from the bed, "his name is Jack, and he didn't change a damn thing about me!" I step forward closer to Cal,

"but what I'd like to know is who the hell are you, and where is the Cal I grew up to know! You want to talk about change, what do you think made me run away, maybe it was the fact I couldn't choose what I ate," I take another step, he steps back, "or what I wore," I step, he steps, "or what I could talk about," I step, and have him backed into a wall, "or maybe, just maybe who I wanted to marry!" I give him direct eye contact, lift my right hand and slap him on the cheek.

"You're a coward."


	22. I liked you when you were poor

**Jacks POV**

The men came through the door with armed weapons on them, I could see in the back there was a familiar face staring at me, a wide smirk on his cheeks and his arms were crossed, I was about to yell at Rose to run, then everything went hazy, soon Rose was just part of the blackness I'd fallen into.

I'd open my eyes to see I was in a room, bars surrounded the windows and a doors.

"Mr. Dawson." I man sitting on a chair across from the bed addressed.

"Where am I?" I ask him, rubbing my sore head.

"A jail cell, you are being charged for holding Miss Rose DeWitt Bukater under her will in your supervision. 'She was clearly in an uncomfortable place with her one broken leg and injuries which involved from an previous accident' sergeant Barns states and you are to be held in this prison cell until trial."

"What?!"

"You have a right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you will acquire an attorney, if you don't have an attorney one will be provided for you." The man then stood up, tapped the barred door and walked out.

**Roses POV**

I huffed to myself as I sat in the chair of Cals' obviously new car, I was being held with him under my own will. I wonder where Jack was, if he were alive still, I'm sure he would be fighting back. I shut my eyes and remember when I last saw him a few hours ago.

"Jack don't leave me alone again"

"I won't Rose, ever, and if we separate I'll find you again." Then he kissed me.

Moment ruined.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back with me to your mother, sweet pea."

"I didn't decide, I had no choice."

"Please, where would you of gone otherwise?" He laughs.

"Anywhere but this horrible place you're taking me."

"It will be fun, you can meet my half sister, and live in the beautiful house I just purchased"

"I liked you when you were poor." I look out the window and it seems we've driven a far bit from New York city now, we're near some tall trees and much greener grass, clearly a first class neighborhood.

We pulled up in a long drive way, the house was white and two storied, enough to fit at least 7 people to stay, much more than lower class people could have, the garden was decorated and the front door was very large.

I stepped out of the car and followed Cal up to the door, he placed a hand on my back as we walked in the furnished house, I wriggled out of it quickly and gave Cal an ugly face.

The walls were white, no art to be found, there was a single staircase in front of the front door, a family room off to the right, a kitchen and dining to the left, and lots of windows.

"I'll be upstairs." I grasp the handrail for support.

"I put you bags in the room I thought was best for you."

"and my mother?" I ask.

"She's out for now, getting some groceries, we don't have a maid yet."

"You don't need a maid, it's sickening." I turn and look at him, still on the first step.

"I give them a job and pay them, I don't think it is sickening."

"You're such a coward." I grab the rails again and put my left foot down on the second step, then hopped up on my right.

"For god sake Rose, just let me help you." Cal walked over and swept me up into his arms and started walking.

"Let me go Cal! This isn't funny, I hate you, LET ME GO!" Besides my protests, he still carried me to my room, and placed me safely on the bed.

"I know I haven't been very well to you lately, but I do still care about you despite all you've done to me." He says.

"Me, done to you?!"

"I don't want to argue, now what would you like to eat? I'll make you something."

"I just want a tea, thanks." I gave him a small not-so-reassuring smile and shooed him out.


	23. You take away Everything I Love

_**A few months later…**_

**Jacks POV**

"My client wasn't holding Miss Rose DeWitt Bukater hostage at some cheap hotel so he could see her suffer, Mr. Dawson is in love with the girl, and she loves him back, she agreed to go with him." A man named Trent who was fighting on my side argued.

"Nonsense! Dawson was keeping her there under her will, she was crying and running out of the place when my associates saw her." Cal protested.

"Mr. Hockley, try and control your outbursts. Dawson, you may speak." Says the judge.

"Rose and I are madly in love, this all seems as a big miss understanding as she was engaged to Mr. Hockley whilst boarding the Titanic, but we met on the Titanic and she's just… amazing, and I love her." I say, and I meant it. Ever since being in the jail yards and spending nights alone in a cold, small prison cell, I've been getting images of what happened with me and her, and most nights I get nightmares about when the ship was sinking.

"Considering Miss Bukater is away on this day due to sickness, we need to continue this discussion later, Jack Dawson will be held in a prison cell for the next 5 weeks while we wait for another trial, Mr. Hockley you will go back to your normal life. Meeting adjourned."

**Roses POV**

"This doesn't make sense Rose, you're throwing up every morning, lunch, afternoon, and tea and yet you still look like you've put on weight." Mother tells me as I sit at the wooden table sipping my glass of water.

"I've been stress eating a lot lately." I say.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"You take away everything I love."

"I do not, now finish your water and get ready for bed."

"You do so, it's like you don't want to see me happy, living a normal life."

"I want to see you happy!" she yells, "but without these debts paid, I cannot." She adds.

"Goodnight mother, I hope next time you get attached to something it either shatters, or gets ruined." I purse my lips at her and twist around onto my feet, storming out of the room and up the big stairs.

'Mother doesn't know a good thing when she has it, even when it's right in front of her. If she wants to take away my freedom and happiness, then so be it.' I pull out a big suitcase and start filling it with all my belongings.


	24. I'll fix it myself

**Roses POV**

I snuck out in the middle of the night, mother would have no power over me, and since Cal went to the trial case he stayed in the city, meaning I could get away with no problems. Before I left I grabbed some money out of the safe and one of Cals drivers drove me into the city, thinking I was staying with him.

x

"One single room for a Rose Dawson, please." I announced to the desk clerk, she participated and led me to a small, low key room with beautiful big windows and a bathroom and bed section, there was a kitchen downstairs for meals and I had decided to stay here for the time being. There was only 2 jails in the city, but I knew which one Jack was being held in. I headed over to the New York centre county jail.

x

"I'd like to speak with someone who manages these jails, who says people can go, a manager if that's what they're called in here." I told the man at the desk.

"Mr. Roads is dealing with some new jail buds, who decided to muck around." He told me.

"Can I wait for him?" I pointed to the chairs on the right of me.

"Sure, would you like a glass of water as well?" the man asks.

"No, I'll be quite fine."

"You look familiar, are you from around here?" he asks, sitting back in his chair.

"I recently moved into an apartment, just today actually." I smile.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Lovely, the rooms are just the right size for my luggage."

"Sounds like a good place for a girl like you." His comment hit me a little, girl like me? I knew I was brought up properly, but I surely hadn't gotten all of my royal back living with mother and Cal.

"Bloody jail mates, such work." A man burst through the door behind the man at the desk.

"Mr. Roads, this lovely lady has asked to see you."

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater, I would like to talk to you about one of your prisoners."

"Well.. let me escort you to my office." Mr. Roads walks me along a corridor and into a door right at the end, where a desk and a few chairs sat.

After sitting down in the uncomfortable brown chair, the man asked what I was here to talk about.

"A man named Jack Dawson was recently put into jail here a few months ago, is this correct?" I ask.

"Yes, Jack is a different one, he's in here for holding hostage a… let me just check," Roads searches through a big book on his desk, "holding hostage a girl by the name on Rose DeWitt-." He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm here to tell you what really happened."

"Well, I'm all ears for a lady like you."

"Cal, my ex fiancé, is very protective of me and he doesn't understand I don't want to be with him anymore, he absolutely hates Jack and does everything to stop us being together. I chose to go with Jack to that hotel and stay with him, when Cal burst through the door, he then took me hostage into his new house." I say.

"So, really the roles of this whole thing are in reverse and this Jack Dawson is innocent?" Roads asks.

"That seems to be the case, and I haven't been able to tell you this because I've been under Cals house arrest, he won't even let me go grocery shopping."

"I believe we can let Dawson go then, but if he is forcing you to do this you need to tell us now, we'll protect you."

"I love him, Mr. Roads, he isn't forcing me to do anything."

"Come with me and I'll release him then."

We walked down the corridor, through the door being the desk out the front, through some security guards and bars, up some stairs onto the second floor and finally reached Jacks door, he was asleep as it was early hours in the morning. Mr. Roads tapped the bars and Jack quickly became wide awake.


	25. I think I know

**Roses POV**

"Rose?" he stood up and looked at me, I smiled.

"Rose!" he ran over to the door and went to caress my face through the bars, when Roads hit his hands away with the night stick.

"No touching, leave it for later!" Jack stepped back and watched me with a huge grin on his face, his adorably soft face and eyes to die for.

Mr. Roads opened his cell doors, and handcuffed Jacks hands behind his back, and walked him back downstairs with me by his side.

Once we got outside the door behind the desk, he un-cuffed him.

"You're free to go Dawson." Roads said.

"Thank you so much." I thanked him.

"No problem, and as for Cal, we'll arrest him in the next week or so."

"You don't need to arrest him, it's really just the harassment that he does."

"We'll keep an eye on him then, you two love birds have fun."

Once we got out of the police department Jack turned to me.

"I love you so much, and I missed you!" he then kissed me passionately, which went of for a while.

"I love you Jack, don't you ever, ever leave me again!"

"I promise I wont, I love you so much."

"Well, lets go to my new apartment, and grab some decent breakfast."

"Prison food isn't that bad, believe it or not, much better than trash food." He announces.

"Lets hope you wont be eating trash food for a long time now." I say, and quickly kiss him again.

"Lets go."

X

Jacks POV

We finished eating and went up to Roses new room, the walls were white and she had one whole wall full of full length windows and curtains, she had a bathroom to the left of the front door, and to the right of the front door was her bed.

"We can live here until we get jobs and make money." Rose said, which reminded me of Melody, I wonder if she thought I fell off the face of the earth.

"That sounds like a great idea." I give Rose a kiss, which turned into us making love and laying in each others arms.

X

Roses POV

"Jack?" I asked and poked his shoulder, he'd fallen sleep.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asks slowly waking up.

"I think I'm pregnant"


	26. Belle, Beautiful

**Jacks POV**

"You… You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be sorry Rose, I love you and I'll never hurt you. When did you find out?" I ask.

"I've been eating a lot, throwing up and growing bigger, didn't you notice?"

"I did, but you're still beautiful!" I kiss her.

"What are we going to do with a baby, Jack? I left Cal and I have nothing now!" she worries.

"I'll get a job, we can buy a home and start a family." I place a hand on her stomach.

"It isn't that simple, I'm a few months along and it'll be out in 6-5 months."

"Rose, calm down," I cupped my hands on her face, "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes." A tiny tear rolled down her cheek, I wiped it off with my thumb.

"Then you should know better than anyone else that I'll never leave you alone, and I definitely wont let a baby that's mine go without." I took my hands off her face.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked with a worried look.

"_I do." _

**~ 5 months later ~**

**Roses POV**

"A beautiful baby girl." Through my blurry vision the man handed me a small baby wrapped in a pale pink cover.

"Jack." A tear of happiness escaped my eyes, Jack was by my side and smiling down at the beautiful child that I was now holding, her eyes were blue and her face was soft.

"She looks like a Belle." He smiled.

"She does," I smiled up at him, then looked at the calm child in my hands, "do you like that name, Belle, hmm?" the childs beautiful blue eyes shined and a small smile came across her light pink lips.

"I think she does." Jack said. I leant down and kissed Belles forehead.

"You can be released in a few days, when you feel you can go home, and the child will be cared for here," said the nurse, "you'll need to breastfeed her soon."

"Okay, thank you."

"We'll leave you to some privacy, see you in a bit." She said and walked out of the room with the others.

"I love you." Jack directed at both Belle and myself.

"We love you back." I kissed him.

"You won't believe who's outside waiting to see you." Jack told me, my heart skipped a beat.

"Who?"

"Your mother, and Cal."

**Sorry for the short chapters guys!**

**~ I'd like to say a big thank you to HAYLEE MILLER for the wonderful review; you literally made my entire night. Thanks so much for enjoying my story, it really makes me feel confident in what I'm writing… and I would love to become a famous writer one day, so who knows? **

**Unfortunately this story is coming to an end, but hopefully I'll write another and another. Goodbye, until the next chapter!**


	27. Hockley Trouble

_Jacks POV_

I sipped the cup of coffee I had just received from the machine sitting in the lobby of the floor where people gave birth, just outside of Roses room. She had been in labour for over 22 hours now and it took a lot to keep my eyes open the entire time. I wanted to witness the birth of our child, just like every other father should.

I moved my way back to room 4 at a quick pace, but as I did two people I'd never expected to see here, entered the lobby. The black, slicked back hair that belonged to Caledon Hockley was the first thing I noticed, the other figure, a woman with large auburn coloured hair beside him, made out to be Ruth Dewitt Bukater. I came to a halt as they both walked in, eyeing me as they did.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed as I angrily walked over to where they stood.

"Calm down, we aren't here to make trouble. We came to see Rose." Cal stated.

"Obviously," I sneered, "How did you know she was here?"

"I have eyes everywhere, looking out for my daughter so I know she is safe." Ruth added.

"She is safer with me, than she ever has been with you two." I exclaim.

"Which is why we haven't bothered you in the last 5 months." Cal explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Ruth turned to me, and studied me as if she was seeing some good in me for the first time ever. She looked into my eyes with a pleading look and said, "I would love to see my grandchild just once in its life, if you allow me to." With that sentence, it summed up exactly why there were here.

"It's really up to Rose."

_Roses POV_

"What are they doing here?!" I said with panic clearly showing in my voice.

"They aren't here to make trouble," Jack caressed my cheek to calm me down, "they just want to see Belle, if you'll let them."

I looked down at the perfect little girl that I was holding, thinking 'how could I share this gorgeous little creation with the two people I hated most?'

"I don't know if I can see them again." I look at Jack, who was staring at Belle.

"I know, but they genially seem like they want to patch things up, as much as they can at least. I think we should let them."

After much contemplating, I made a decision, "Okay. I will let them see her as long as you're in the room with me." I smile.

After a few minutes, my mother and Cal both entered the room. For a moment, awkwardness moved throughout the room as the silence carried on.

"She looks beautiful." My mother stated.

"She is, looks just like her daddy" I smiled over at Jack, who was in a chair near the corner, looking exhausted. It was 7pm and he had been awake for almost 23 hours, then again so had I, so who knows what I looked like.

"What did you name her?" Cal curiously asked.

"Belle," Jack announced, looking proud, "Her name is Belle."

"I quite like that name" Cal stated, my mother nodding in agreement.

Belle wriggled in my arms, she had been so quiet since the man had handed her to me, besides the sounds of her breathing and making small, adorable squeaks.

"I suppose we should tell them why we're here now." Cal looked over at my mother.

"I thought you were here to look at Belle?" I asked, my heart starting beating faster.

"Yes, we are dear, but there is one other reason." My mother smiled a smile I was very used to, the smile that said she was going to get her way.

"I want a paternity test." Cal said, directly to Jack.


	28. The truth comes out

_**Jack's POV**_

I laughed out loud, unintentional, but it happened.

"Please, there is no way that Belle is your baby." I said and looked over at Rose.

"She didn't tell you?" Cal asked and let out a small chuckle.

"There's nothing to tell!" Rose yelled, and Belle started crying at the loud remark. I got up from where I was and walked over to the bed. I took Belle from Roses arms and started to bounce her slightly while turning back to face the others.

"There's plenty to tell." Cal smirks and looks directly at me.

"Tell him what happened, Cal." Ruth told him.

"Well, I think Rose should tell him, actually." He walked over to the edge of her bed, to which she responded by trying to scoot as far as she could to the other side of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scowled.

"Well then!" he clasped his hands together, "I'll do it. Just before the ship docked, Rose and I made passionate love, for a very long time, one night. This means that the baby could very well be mine, and lets just say that Belle is too beautiful to be yours."

"Rose?" I turned to her, keeping calm seeing as Belle was in my hands.

"It's not true, he raped me!" she looked at me with a pleading look.

"Rape? Please, I wouldn't stoop that low." He turned and studied the art on the wall.

"He was drunk, it was right after you left, after I dislocated my shoulder." She was speaking directly to me, begging me to understand. I suddenly had a thought, and smiled at her.

"Belle can't be yours, she has blue eyes," I state, to this Hockley looked at me with a ridiculous face, "Your eyes are hazel, Roses are blue. Hazel eyes have dominance over blue, if she was your child, she'd have hazel eyes."

"You're trying to be smart, that's cute," he smirked, "but the recessive trait can also become dominant."

"Fine. We will just have to take the test then." I say, looking down at Belle. No way was she _his _child. Looking at her small face, you could already tell she had my nose, and Roses lip shape.

_**Roses POV**_

I had just given birth and there was already commotion about Belle happening. I was getting so tired of these two trying to ruin my life. A nurse walked into the room and stopped suddenly.

"The people in the room have doubled I see," She joked, but we all stayed silent, "well then, I just came to check and see how everything is going, which doesn't seem like it is." She eyed everyone in the room before stopping at me.

"Did you breast feed her?" she asked.

"No, I haven't had the time yet" I informed her.

"Both baby and mother need to stay healthy, you look terrible, and the baby needs to be fed," she stated honestly, "everyone needs to get out now."

"We actually have something to ask-." Cal started.

"Not now." Jack harshly interrupted.

"Come on people, out, out," The nurse demanded, "Miss, I will be back in five minutes to collect the baby and put you to rest."

"Belle" I smiled.

"Belle." The nurse repeated before she shut the door and left me in the dimmed room.

_**Jacks POV**_

The nurse exited from room 4 with Belle, and I stood up to follow wherever she was taking her, unfortunately so did Hockley and Ruth, though the nurse didn't seem to find this in any way strange or annoying.

The three of us came to a halt outside the nursery, as the nurse took Belle in and snuggled her up in one of the cradles.

"Excuse me?" I heard Hockley say.

"Yes, sir?" A nurse answered. I turned around and wasn't able to buy any more time before the next sentence came out.

"Is there any way to get a DNA test to see who the father is of that," he pointed at Belle, laying in the front row of the nursery, "little girl there?"

"We usually don't test babies that have recently been born." She looked at Cal with a curious face.

"I will give you a large payment if you can make it happen," he eyed her up and down, "looks like you need it."

"How much?" she asked.

"Enough."

With that, she went into the nursery and talked to the nurse about whatever she needed from Belle. Meanwhile, Cal and Ruth looked very pleased.

"I can't believe you're making us go through all of this, now." I scowled at them.

"It's necessary, if Belle is mine, you get kicked out of the picture and Rose and I raise a family together."

"Rose will never let that happen."

The nurse came out of the room with a strange tube.

"Follow me." That was all she had to say and all of us shot up after her, as she hurried down the hall.

We came to the end of the hall where we used the elevator to go down a few floors, and walked until we stopped at a room on the right.

"You two can come in, you can stay out here." The nurse said, urging us quickly inside the room, to which we complied.

_**Ruth's POV**_

I understood the grief Cal and I were putting on both Rose and Jack, but I didn't care. I loved my little girl, but I didn't give birth to her just so she could marry a poor gutter rat. I looked over at Jack who had just left the room where both Caledon and him had entered a few moments ago. He was eyeing me up and down as I sat comfily in a chair.

"How can you do this to Rose?" he asked.

Pursing my lips I replied, "I'm helping her get a better life."

He didn't reply anything to that, and shortly after Caledon exited the room and joined us all.

_**Jacks POV**_

I was eager to get back to my beautiful Rose, just to spend what precious time we had to together, together; so when the nurse entered the room after we had waited over half an hour for the results, I was relieved.

"I have good news," she smiled at us, which faded quickly once she laid eyes on Cal, "for one of you."

"The results state…."


	29. It isn't a lie

"… the baby is Mr Caledon Hockley's."

My world began to spin as I heard the two start to shriek with joy.

"Are you sure?" I heard myself as the nurse, not that it really mattered, I knew she wouldn't lie. The question was just for my re-assurance. Of course, we could always take another test with another nurse, possibly in another hospital, in some other state even, but hearing it twice would shatter me to pieces. When I finally came back to reality, and everything un-blurred, I noticed the nurse was gone and so were Ruth and Cal. They were going to Rose, of course, to share the news.

I jumped up quickly and sprinted down the hospital corridor and towards the elevator, it wasn't very polite to run but this was a crucial situation. If they told Rose without me there, she could think I fled the scene.

I stopped sprinting when I saw that Cal and Ruth were both waiting for the elevator.

"There you are." Ruth said.

"How dare you think you can tell Rose this news without me!" I yelled.

"We wouldn't do it without you, of course, I want to see your face when I ruin your life." Cal said.

"You won't ruin any of our lives, you being the father changes nothing!" I told him.

"I plan on taking Rose and Belle back to the lives we are meant to live, we will be one happy family." The elevator arrived and everyone walked in.

"She will never let that happen and you know it." I muttered.

Soon, we were all out of the elevator and down the hall, where we came to a stop outside room 4.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"I'll do it." Cal shoved me out of the way and opened the door.

_**Roses POV**_

I was awoken rudely by someone shoving my door open, and when I saw who it was I wasn't very pleased. I sat up quickly and was relieved to see that Jack was with them; however the look on his face was not very comforting.

"Jack?" I questioned. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. A warmth stayed where he placed it, but the kiss itself wasn't re-assuring at all. A million things went through my mind at that moment.

"What is going on?" I demanded to know, seeing as no-one had said anything but me since they all walked in, "is Belle alright?"

"Belle is fine, dear." Mother smiled that smile again. This was not good.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I looked deep into his sad blue eyes.

"I will love you two like nothing else in this world." He whispered.

"Jack?"

"Oh for gods sake," Cal said in a loud voice, "Belle is our baby."

I looked at Jack, astounded by what had just been said.

"I don't believe the lies that come out of your mouth!" I yelled to Cal.

"It isn't a lie," Jack muttered, "It isn't a lie."

With this, I felt tears forming in my eyes. Belle was meant to be Jack and mine, our beautiful love child that we would cherish until the end of time, not some imbecile's child like Cals!

"Get out." I told the two, "GET OUT!" I screamed.

"You can't deny the truth," my mother stated on her way out the door, "we will be right here."

The door shut.

"Jack, tell me this is all a joke." I pleaded. He took my hand and cupped it between his.

"I wish it was." He whispered. A tear fell from my eye and landed on my cheek, which he soon wiped off.

"This doesn't change anything, I still love you two and will continue to love you." He told me, but at that moment I couldn't listen. My world was crumbling before me as I heard him continue to say things like "forget about them" and "we can always have more babies, together."


	30. The Silence Is Broken

_**Jacks POV**_

The next few days were stressful. Rose hadn't spoken since she heard the news, and when she fed Belle she hardly looked at her. It was if she didn't care for the baby, though I knew that wasn't true, Rose cared for everything. Caledon and Ruth both stayed around, waiting for the day where Rose was released from the hospital, it was only a day or so away. I had a lot to think about during the time being here and sleeping on a very uncomfortable couch wasn't helping me escape my thoughts, though I would never leave Rose. The same nurse entered room 4, not only to check up on Rose but myself too, she would often bring an extra plate of food just for me.

"She still isn't talking, hey?" she asked me.

"No, she hasn't yet." I smiled, to re-assure the nurse.

"We've never had a patient do this after giving birth before."

"It isn't really an effect of the birth." I told her.

"Okay, whatever it is, that's your business," She set down a tray onto the table next to Roses bed, it contained the usual hospital food, "though if she doesn't talk soon she may have to stay even longer you know."

I paused, the longer we were here, the longer Caledon would have to wait, "it's not so bad here." I said.

"Well, I'm still working here so it mustn't be." With that, she turned and left the room, smiling as she shut the door quietly.

"You can speak to me, Rose." I walked over to the table near her bed and looked down on her, but she just stared straight ahead as if she didn't hear a word.

_**~ The next day ~**_

_**Roses POV**_

The art in this room was beautiful when we first arrived here, and now it just seemed lifeless, and not inspiring at all. The room seemed glum, dark, and heart breaking. Jack was lying on the couch at the end of the bed, and even he looked insensate.

A nurse entered, though this wasn't the normal nurse that usually stopped by. Jack instantly sat up and stared at the woman, there was something so unnerving in his eyes that I took a double take of the nurse, however she seemed unfamiliar to me. She smiled at me and then turned to Jack, where her smile instantly disappeared, and she turned back to me quickly.

"I have some food for you mam." She said and set it down on the table, today there was no plate for Jack. Usually, Jack would thank the nurse for me, considering I refused to speak, it helped me feel better and also contained my feelings, though today he did not thank this nurse.

I looked at her, right in the eyes, where she seemed to show a look of being scared, and a bit guilty. I studied her once more though I saw no resemblance to anyone I knew.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself ask, to this Jack jolted up with surprise to hear me speak.

"Nothing, mam. Why do you think something must be wrong?"

"Both of you are very tense."

"Perhaps that is for him to tell you."

"Why don't you?" I questioned.

"I feel it is a very private conversation." She looked back and forward at Jack and I.

"Jack?"

"She is the one who had the tests done," he replied, "for Belle."

I shot her a look, though she was staring away and kicked one of her legs forward.

"How accurate were the results?" I asked her.

"Very. The baby is Caledon Hockley's, which I am sorry to share." She again stared away.

"Are you sure?"

"Why yes, I would never lie at my job, mam."

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" to this, she looked back at me.

"I just seem very awkward in this situation. Clearly, Jack is the one you are with."

"Tell me the truth." I demanded, darting up quickly

"I already have, mam."

"I don't think you have," I said sternly, "is the baby Jacks or Cals?"

"Sir Hockleys."

"Do not lie to me"

"I am not lying." She once again turned away, and opened up the closed over blinds frantically.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed suddenly, "I am so sorry!" By this time Jack was up and standing near the girl, she was in her early twenties and seemed to be intimidated by his manoeuvre.

"What for?" he asked her quietly. I saw that a tear dropped off her chin and my rage dulled a bit, feeling sad for this poor girl suddenly.

"Mr Hockley, he paid me extra once you left the testing room and demanded me to say the baby was his," She cried, "I really needed the money. I am so sorry."

She kept repeating that she was so sorry, while Jack and I both stared at each other, feeling hope being restored between us once again.


	31. This Is The End

_**Jacks POV **_

After re-assuring the nurse that we were not going to get her fired, that Cal could be persuasive in many ways, and it wasn't all completely her fault, she finally calmed down a bit, and stopped sobbing.

"I could have been the one that ruined your lives, I am so sorry."

Rose scoffed and frowned at that remark, "Yes, you could have. You should be grateful that we aren't harsh human beings." She said.

"I am, I am so grateful," she looked at me, "I am glad that the baby is yours, I really am. I am going to leave you two to yourselves, and continue my shift. Have a good life." She said and rushed herself over and out of the door, leaving Rose and I alone.

"I'm glad you're pushy when it comes to finding out the truth." I smiled at Rose.

"I am never letting that man come near our baby again." She frowned.

"I won't let him either."

As if it were as he heard us, Cal made his way into the room with Ruth.

"What do you want now?" I asked him.

"Just wondering when Rose and I will be able to leave this dull place and start our life with Belle." He said.

"Never." Rose announced.

"You're speaking again!" Ruth exclaimed excitedly.

"That is truly wonderful," Cal smiled at her, "I suppose we can leave today then."

"I believe not." Rose said smugly.

"Rose, you can't keep my daughter and I apart." Cal told her.

"You will never, ever, see Belle again. You lying, manipulative prick" that was the first time I have really heard her sound scarily frightening.

"We'll see about that, I can take you to court."

"It would be my pleasure." She told him.

"C'mon Cal, let it go for today." Ruth put her hand on his arm, which he shoved off and stormed out the door. I think Ruth knew exactly what was going on, as she looked at both Rose and I, nodded a final nod, and left silently.

_**Three Years Later**_

We never saw those two again. I wasn't sure if Ruth persuaded Cal not to bother, or he gave up, maybe they both just realised we had figured out the truth. Either way, life had been very good ever since, especially today, which was bound to be my favourite day since Belles birth.

Soft music began to stimulate my ears as I looked ahead of me, where a beautiful little girl made her way down the sprawled out rug, throwing flower petals into the air. Her short, adorable auburn hair blew in the slight wind and her light pink dress ruffled around her ankles as she walked. She smiled at me on her way down, and finally made her way into my open arms. I scooped her up and kissed her cheek before handing her over to one of Kate's greatest friends. Her name was Nataly and we had met her just after Belle had been born, she worked as a real estate agent. Belle was placed in a comfy seat right next to Nataly, who would be known to Belle as her aunt. Suddenly, the music changed and the most gorgeous person I had ever seen began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and stared as she made her grand entrance, and I couldn't help but to smile as she looked at me. Her face was covered with a white veil, and was complimented with a beautiful white dress that fit her well. She finally stopped next to me, where I lifted the mesh off of her face. It revealed Roses beautiful face in full, along with her hair that was pulled into a bun.

"We shall begin." Is all I heard before I studied every inch of the lady standing in front of me. It wasn't long before we both exchanged our vowels and said "I do."

"You will now be pronounced as Mrs and Mr Dawson, feel free to kiss your bride."

Her lips were on mine before you could say wedding, they were luscious and tasted like strawberries. For a moment, it was just us and nothing else, but soon the sounds of cheers and clapping entered my ears. As the kiss broke, we stared at each other and then turned to smile at the crowd. The orange leaved trees rustled around us, and a nice breeze rolled by. What a perfect day.

The reception was placed on the boat Rose and had I arrived on. It was beautiful, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Many were dancing on the hard wooden floor while lights shown all over the room and great music was playing. Others were chatting to one another, holding wine glasses filled with bubbly. Rose and I had just finished taking our wedding photos and were exiting the room with all of our closest friends. John, a friend I met at my job as a stock broker on Wall Street, and who had recently started dating Melody, put his arm around my neck.

"Congratulations man, you are one lucky guy." He told me, I smiled at him and pat his back once.

"Let's go get a drink." I said leading him to the bar, kissing Rose on the cheek as I walked past.

_**Roses POV**_

I couldn't believe how perfect this day was going, I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it had to. Jack had found me and announced he was tired and wanted to finally sleep, considering it was 2am. I nodded in agreement and we set off to say goodnight to everyone on the boat.

"Hey Nat," I smiled, "Jack and I are going to go to bed. Are you sure you're okay with Belle?"

"Oh yeah! This beautiful little girl is no trouble," she said bouncing her on her lap, "go and end your night with a bang." I smirked.

"I will see you both in the morning, just make sure she gets to sleep soon though." I kissed them both on the cheek while Nataly said something about also going to bed.

I turned to go find Jack and saw a figure lurking just outside the large window, and it made out to be my mother. At first I panicked, thinking the night was going to become worse once Cal revealed his face, but he never did. My mother smiled at me, like she was proud of me for the first time, then she slowly made her way back to the pier, peering back once and seeing me smiling at her.

Once she had left, I found Jack and we made our way up to the highest floor of accommodation on the ship, where our suite awaited us. He lifted me off my feet and walked me through the door, into the beautifully decorated room. After shutting the door with his foot, he placed me on the bed and started kissing me until we made passionate love. After the most amazing sex, Jack had fallen asleep. I stared at the ceiling of the room, thinking about how I couldn't wait to return to our white picketed fenced home and begin our life as a married couple, watching Belle grow up, and waiting for her baby brother to finally come out.


End file.
